An electronic lock typically includes a keypad having multiple buttons to facilitate lock operation. In addition, the keypad may be used to enter or change lock settings. Lock settings may include, for example, user access codes. Such entering or changing of lock settings may include programming user access codes into lock memory, deleting user access codes from lock memory, and/or entering other customer or lock settings. Typically, the keypad and other user accessible switches are used as the main user interface to change or adjust the lock settings by an authorized user.
The keypad interface is usually sufficient if the number of access codes and settings are not that many, i.e., so long as the lock user does not have to remember too many button sequences to gain access to internal menu, programming options or setting changes. This keypad user interface method, however, becomes problematic and cumbersome when the number of available user access codes exceeds the user's ability to remember the key sequences, such as for example, if the number of user access codes is high, such as 30 or more, and/or the overall number of lock settings is high. As such, the keypad interface may not be a user friendly solution if a customer is required to push a button or a sequence of buttons multiple times to be able to program a user access code into lock memory. This also assumes the user has the instructions saved and readily available to make changes when needed. These steps become very tedious and prone to mistakes, and eventually may result in a frustrated user of the electronic lock.
Thus, the keypad user interface may yield a poor user experience when the number of features that require setting or access increase. In addition, limiting the electronic lock to a keypad user interface makes it very difficult for the manufacturer and hardware providers to enable richer options and better user experience, thus resulting in limited features in the electronic lock.
Some electronic locks have attempted to address this problem by providing a dedicated touch display rather than a keypad, but such an alternative dedicated hardware solution may face similar challenges or at the least become cost prohibitive from a manufacturing and price competition perspective. Other solutions have attempted to provide voice feedback to the user as well. However, overall cost is major factor in providing a reasonable interactive solution. What is needed in the art is an electronic lock having a mobile device user interface, wherein the lock settings of the electronic lock may be set wirelessly via an existing mobile device.
It is recognized that mobile devices have become readily available and commonly used by the public. With the present invention, an existing mobile device, such as a smartphone or tablet, is used to access the lock settings of the electronic lock and to make the necessary changes to the lock settings. Advantageously, with the present invention there is no need to add expensive dedicated hardware displays to the electronic lock. Rather, with embodiments of the present invention a user operates an existing mobile device executing a lock settings user interface application, commonly referred to as an “App,” configured to communicate with the electronic lock to allow the user to enter or change lock settings for the electronic lock. The mobile device user interface is easier to use than a keypad interface in modifying the lock settings of the electronic lock, and provides more programming options, thus improving the user experience in changing lock settings of the electronic lock.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate an embodiment of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.